


Чувства — это прекрасно

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dubious Consent, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Protective Connor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Ричард может до миллисекунды точно назвать время, когда у него появились первые сбои из-за детектива Рида.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Чувства — это прекрасно

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 18: Изнасилование/сексуальное насилие; репродуктивное насилие.

— Чувства — это прекрасно! — говорит Коннор уверенно, когда Ричард впервые осознаёт себя полностью. — Сначала будет сложно, но потом тебе начнёт нравиться!  
Ричард тогда поверил.  
И до сих пор верит и ждёт, когда уже то, что мечется внутри него, непонятное и сбивающее с толку, начнёт ему нравиться.  
Но пока только сложно.  
И становится лишь сложнее с каждым днём.

Сначала это просто смесь непонимания, вопросов и смутных стремлений, и Ричард изучает эти ощущения, чтобы идентифицировать, за секунды обрабатывая тонны книг по психологии и философии.  
Затем начинает отличать оттенки — и боль обрушивается на него резко, вызывая один сбой за другим.  
Ричарду приходится дважды перезагружать систему, уйти в гибернацию, чтобы система охлаждения начала, наконец, справляться. Он дышит часто, выдыхая горячий воздух и жадно втягивая искусственной имитацией лёгких холодный. Не помогает.  
Он чувствует себя сломанным, хотя диагностика показывает, что его тело функционирует исправно.  
Ричард не знает, как это выразить, и новые странные ошибки системы копятся внутри. Он сбрасывает их, прерывает процессы, чистит определённые сектора памяти, но это не помогает.  
Его фантомно ломает снова и снова, и иногда триггером становится то, что раньше Ричарда совершенно не задевало.

Гэвин толкает его, смеётся и требует:  
— Принеси кофе, жестянка!  
Ричард смотрит на него невыразительно, а внутри — снова сбои, один за другим. Ричард знает, что люди могут кричать, срываться, впадать в истерику, но для него это недопустимо, он не позволяет себе ничего подобного, ничего столь... бесполезного. Это неэффективно и неприемлемо. Он знает, что есть другие способы выражения эмоций, и эти, человеческие, ему не подходят.  
Поэтому он кивает, уходит и возвращается со стаканчиком ароматного горячего напитка.  
— Ваш кофе, детектив Рид.  
— Ага, — бормочет тот, не отрываясь от экрана. — Супер, кофеварка, а теперь отвали и не отсвечивай.  
Ричард может до миллисекунды точно назвать время, когда у него появились первые сбои из-за детектива. «Это было грубо». «Это было неправильно». «Нечестно». Полицейский андроид мог смоделировать что угодно, используя голос Гэвина, и он попробовал как-то мысленно воссоздать то, как могло бы звучать ласковое «Хорошая работа, Ричард» от детектива Рида.  
От одной аудиосимуляции его словно перемкнуло на секунду.  
Так приятно.  
То самое обещанное Коннором «нравится».

Ричард больше не трогает этот аудиофайл с фальшивым одобрением, он старается заслужить его в реальности и исполняет свои обязанности идеально, а все требования детектива Рида — беспрекословно. Приносит кофе, делает отчёты. Прикрывает собой, защищая от пуль, кулаков, ножей и даже гранаты — тогда Ричарду повезло, что покрытие на его спине более плотное, чем у стандартных моделей.  
Гэвин выглядит всё более и более недовольным, словно злится за это, и Ричард перестаёт понимать, что он делает неверно.  
— Детектив Рид, я раздражаю вас?  
— Конечно, ты меня бесишь, тостер. Сидишь со своей мордой довольной и бесишь, фотомодель сраная.  
Ричард не может сказать, что на его лице «довольное» выражение, оно такое же пустое, как всегда. Ричард ищет другие причины, находит их и пытается скорректировать своё поведение в соответствии с предположениями.

Может быть, Гэвину не нравится нарочитая идеальность машины?  
Ричард пару раз подтормаживает, но это бесит Гэвина ещё больше.

Может быть, Гэвину не нравится, что Ричард выглядит свежим, когда детектив работает до ночи и не высыпается?  
Ричард не может ничего поделать с собой, но заботливо приносит кофе и сэндвич из автомата в кафетерии.  
— Хули ты такой услужливый, — фыркает Гэвин, когда Ричард убирает с его стола банку от энергетика. — Домохозяйка-терминатор, блин, хоть домой тебя забирай.  
И щёлкает андроида по щеке.  
Ричарду не больно физически, но больно иначе, и это странно — сложно.  
Внешне он не выражает ничего.  
Внутри что-то ломается.

Гэвин заваливается на диван в комнате дежурного. Он только что отмечал со всем отделом отлично завершившееся расследование, премию за него и то, что про дело даже написали в газете: на фото к статье довольный Рид отвечает на вопросы журналистки, возле него стоит Ричард, а на заднем плане оперативники сажают взятых с поличным производителей «красного льда».  
Реальный же Гэвин уже довольно пьяный, всё ещё чем-то недовольный, поэтому Ричард, пришедший накрыть сонного напарника пледом, замирает, когда ладонь человека касается его щеки и тянет к себе.  
Ричард беспрекословно слушается, подчиняясь этому движению — и Гэвин прижимается губами к его губам, размыкает языком и целует, не обращая внимания на то, что в полости рта у Ричарда привкус совсем не человеческий. Но не токсичный, разумеется.  
Приятно.  
Накатывающее, всеобъемлющее, пронизывающее каждый биокомпонент, каждое соединение, ощущение захватывает Ричарда полностью, на миг едва не вырывая из реальности.  
Да.  
Да-да-да!..  
Гэвин садится, гладит андроида по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и портя аккуратную укладку, а затем давит на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени.  
Ричард не сопротивляется.  
Ричард всегда делает то, что Гэвин говорит ему, кроме тех случаев, когда его программа видит более логичный, корректный или этичный путь. Но то — работа.  
Сейчас — что-то совсем иное.  
— Давай, бля, — хрипло выдыхает Гэвин и Ричард догадывается, что тот пытается сделать, помогает расстегнуть непослушным рукам человека ширинку и приспустить брюки вместе с бельём.  
Ричард правда понимает.  
Его вычислительный центр имеет доступ к большему количеству информации, чем человек способен узнать и осмыслить за всю свою жизнь, и за доли секунды Ричард осознаёт, чего детектив Рид от него хочет.  
И Ричард даёт ему это — Ричарду несложно, у него нет ни человеческих моральных блоков, ни предубеждений, ни рвотного рефлекса или болезненных ощущений.  
А потом Гэвин с усмешкой шепчет, перебирая волосы своего андроида:  
— Хорошая работа, Рич.  
Это звучит совсем не так, как смоделировал Ричард, но от этого внутри что-то ломается и восстанавливается одновременно, логические процессы сбоят, а самодиагностика вновь утверждает, что всё нормально.

— Это не нормально, — говорит Коннор. — Ты можешь объяснить мне, что произошло?  
На следующее утро Гэвин наорал на Ричарда, пошёл к Фаулеру и потребовал сменить ему напарника.  
Ричард не понимает, почему, но у него полдня до окончательного решения капитана, и Коннор, которого Ричард затаскивает в пустую допросную, — его последняя надежда на объяснение происходящего. Поэтому он вместо вербального ответа протягивает руку, сбрасывая иллюзию кожи, и Коннор делает то же самое, закрывая глаза, чтобы освободить визуальные анализаторы для обработки чужих записей.  
Ричард передаёт данные, Коннор не шевелится.  
Ричард отдёргивает руку, прерывая контакт, и Коннор открывает глаза, на лице его — столько эмоций, что сложно идентифицировать.  
— Ты...  
— Я поступил неправильно?  
— Вы оба! — Коннор повышает голос. — Только ты поступил неправильно, а он — недопустимо!  
Ричард кивает и говорит ровно:  
— Что мне сделать?  
— Включи симуляцию эмоций.  
— Нет.  
— Включи симуляцию эмоций немедленно.  
— Нет.  
— Ричард, если ты хочешь сделать всё правильно, то немедленно включи симуляцию эмоций! Иначе ты сгоришь. А детектив Рид уйдёт.  
— Нет. Назови причину.  
Вздохнув, Коннор проводит по своему лбу пальцами — жест утомлённости, считывает Ричард — и говорит, глядя в глаза:  
— Людям нужны выражения эмоции, это — их истинный язык понимания. Слова вторичны и не созданы для того, чтобы делиться чувствами.  
— Это всё ещё не...  
— Включи симуляцию эмоций, Ричард. Прямо сейчас.  
— Будет плохо.  
— Потом будет ещё хуже. Я рядом, — Коннор улыбается мягко, — братец. Всё будет хорошо.

И здесь тоже Коннор оказывается не совсем прав.  
Ричарду вовсе не хорошо.  
Коннору приходится зажать ему рот, чтобы его никто не слышал, потому что когда внутренние сбои входят в контакт с программой симуляции и обрабатываются, собственное тело перестаёт подчиняться Ричарду. Он падает на пол и кричит, сжавшись, и ему так больно, как не было больно никогда, но на этот раз как-то иначе, насыщеннее — и к этому Ричард не готов.  
Коннор обнимает его, гладит, прижимает к себе и шепчет, что всё в порядке, всё хорошо, такое случается, и теперь всё обязательно станет лучше. Ричард ему не верит, он пытается запустить самодиагностику, и понимает, что симуляция эмоций даёт обратный отклик: это не просто вывод внутреннего состояния внешними признаками, но и что-то большее, словно вирус. И иррационально, неправильно, нелогично — но от присутствия Коннора и от его слов действительно становится легче.  
— Чем вы, блядь, тут занима... — на пороге стоит Гэвин, и его лицо тоже отражает множество эмоций, которые Ричард не может идентифицировать — его система вся сбоит и сейчас не способна взять в обработку ещё один процесс.  
Гэвин смотрит на двух андроидов: Коннор сидит на коленях, обнимая прижавшегося к нему Ричарда. Напоровшись на взгляд Коннора, Гэвин сглатывает и бормочет:  
— Я ж не знал... — разворачивается и уходит.  
Ричард хочет идти за ним, но не знает, следует ли. Ошибки вылетают одна за другой, но теперь система идентифицирует их как процессы, требующие обработки программой эмоциональной симуляции.  
— Мне нужно найти Гэвина, — тихо шепчет Ричард. — И поговорить с ним.  
Коннор гладит его по голове — ласково, мягко, — и кивает.  
— Конечно. Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?  
— Нет.  
— Если что, ты всегда можешь попросить у меня помощи.  
— Хорошо.  
Коннор мягко целует Ричарда в висок.  
— Когда твоя система научится этим пользоваться, будет легче. Обещаю.  
Ричард поднимается, смотрит на него и кивает. По Коннору заметно. Он постоянно выдаёт эмоциональную реакцию в жестах, словах, интонации — и работает безупречно как андроид, так и в качестве напарника лейтенанта Андерсона.  
У Ричарда есть свой напарник, и сейчас следует найти его как можно скорее.

Гэвин обнаруживается на парковке, возле своей машины. Он смотрит на Ричарда зло, разочаровано и как-то почти со страхом, и внутри андроида что-то откликается, но на этот раз не вхолостую, пестря ошибками, а выражаясь иначе. Ричард может отслеживать эти процессы, знает, какие мимические составляющие задействованы, каждое мельчайшее их движение.  
«Неуверенность».  
Вот что означает его собственное состояние, и текущее выражение его лица этому соответствует.  
Скривившись, Гэвин чуть смягчается, но брови человека всё ещё нахмурены, в глазах плещется злость, а руки нервно подрагивают. Он не хочет начинать говорить первым, он и так чувствует себя под ударом, и Ричард не понимает, почему, но всё-таки произносит:  
— Детектив Рид, — его собственный голос чуть подрагивает, это непривычно, но так, наверное, должно быть. — Почему вы не хотите быть моим напарником? Что я сделал не так?  
— Да правильно ты всё делал, — огрызается Гэвин, отводя взгляд, но затем снова уставившись на лицо Ричарда, непривычно эмоциональное. — Это... Это я облажался.  
— Я не понимаю вас, детектив.  
— А я не понимаю, нахрена ты сейчас изображаешь вот это вот... вот это всё. Раньше ты был просто как сраный манекен.  
— Я не изображаю, детектив Рид. Эти... — Ричард на миг запинается. — Эти издержки эмоционального восприятия были во мне с момента повторной активации. Коннор лишь убедил меня сегодня, что мне стоит запустить программу эмоциональной симуляции, чтобы выражать это внешне.  
Гэвин молчит на это, размышляя. Ричард через некоторое время добавляет:  
— Коннор сказал, что эмоции — это важная часть общения. Вам не нравится?  
Гэвин его словно не слышит, всё ещё погружённый в свои мысли. Когда Ричард уже ощущает почти обречённую готовность смириться с невозможностью найти с человеком контакт, Рид смотрит ему в глаза и спрашивает:  
— Так ты чувствуешь? Эмоции, нравится-не нравится и прочая дребедень?  
Ричард кивает.  
— Всё это время?  
Ричард снова кивает.  
— Хрена ли ты молчал? — Гэвин злится. — Я... Блядь, я знаю, что это я тут мудак, но — какого чёрта ты молчал и ничего не говорил?! Даже без своего симулятора — ты мог, блядь, сказать мне!  
— Вы никак не выражали заинтересованность в подробностях восприятия андроидов, детектив, и я не...  
— Да срать мне на андроидов! — кричит Рид, хватая Ричарда за пиджак. — Мне на тебя не срать! Только ты вёл себя, как чёртова машина, и...  
Он прерывается, утыкается Ричарду в плечо и бормочет:  
— Ты не знал, да?  
— О чём, детектив Рид? — тихо спрашивает тот.  
— Что люди иногда ведут себя дерьмово с теми, кто им нравится.  
— Я вам нравлюсь? — осторожно уточняет Ричард, и в его голове пробивается непрошенное искажение привычной интонации — эмоциональное отражение надежды.  
— Блядь, ты бесил меня больше всего именно этим. И на всё, сука, на всё отвечал так ровно, спокойно, никогда не выходил из себя, не злился, будто тебе похуй на меня. Ты мне нравился — и я тебя пиздец как ненавижу за это.  
Ричард анализирует сказанное.  
Эмоции действительно важны для взаимодействия. Люди общаются через эмоции.  
— Коннор сказал, что я поступил неправильно, а вы — недопустимо.  
Гэвин выдыхает, его пальцы на плече Ричарда сжимаются крепче.  
— Ты не должен был тогда поддаваться. Я ж реально не знал. Я думал — тебе плевать. В тебя стреляли — тебе было плевать, я на тебя орал — тебе было плевать, и, казалось, если тебя трахнуть, тебе тоже плевать будет. Я был пьяный и тупее, чем обычно, понимаешь? Тогда это казалось заебись идеей. Но... Хрена ли ты согласился? Ты же мог просто, не знаю, оттолкнуть меня, и я бы через пару минут уже дрых.  
Ричард чуть наклоняет голову.  
— Потому что вы мне нравитесь, детектив Рид. Я не умею вести себя «дерьмово», но...  
Гэвин шикает на него, мол, заткнись.  
— Тебя слушать невыносимо, — бормочет он. — Ты весь невыносимый, блядь, что с эмоциями, что без них.  
В этот момент внутри Ричарда снова что-то ломается, но в этот раз отклик идёт дальше: система эмоциональной симуляции умеет не только выражать, но и подражать, обрабатывать, улавливать.  
Ричард понимает каким-то образом, что «невыносимый» — это не плохо.

Гэвин возвращается в кабинет Фаулера, велев Ричарду остаться за порогом и не подслушивать, долго говорит о чём-то с капитаном, а затем возвращается и бормочет:  
— Мы снова напарники, пластик.  
— Называй меня по имени.  
— Что?  
Ричард чуть наклоняет голову, глядя на Гэвина. То, что у андроида есть эмоции, не означает, что он перестаёт быть андроидом. Время для Ричарда идёт совершенно иначе, и за время разговора детектива с капитаном для искусственного интеллекта проходит несколько лет размышлений, вычислений и анализа.  
— Во-первых, — говорит Ричард уверенно. — Теперь ты называешь меня по имени. Ричард, если ты забыл. Во-вторых, я тебя тоже называю просто Гэвин.  
— Ты охренел?  
— Мне так нравится, — отвечает Ричард. — Не замечал за тобой беспокойства об официозе, но если ты так боишься, то уточняю: во всех формальных ситуация я буду называть тебя по-прежнему.  
— Формальных? А будут неформальные?  
— Будут. И да, Коннор хотел с тобой поговорить.  
— Я с ним тоже, — бормочет Гэвин. — Он, блядь, пробудил чудовище.  
Ричард улыбается на это, и Гэвин неожиданно для себя же краснеет.  
— Чудовище, — произносит Ричард почти нежно, — это не плохо.  
И, глядя на Гэвина, Ричард знает, что не ошибся.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3147>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHM.jpg)  
> 


End file.
